Kidnapping: Celeborn & Haldir
by My-Last-Rose
Summary: Celeborn and Haldir are kidnapped on a journey to Imladris, in order to save themselves from the unsavoury actions of their captors they must put on a show... READ A/N INSIDE!


**My fried asked for the same story line as my other fic 'Kidnapping' about Lindir and Elrond except to switch the characters to Haldir and Celeborn... enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

They'd been stuck in this place for several days now, him and Haldir. He had been asked to go to Imladris, he couldn't remember why anymore; but in any case the way to Rivendell had become dangerous and he had asked Haldir to come as he was his most trusted guard and friend.

The trip had been going relatively well until they were ambushed by a group of men out in the open; whilst the elves were okay with swords they were better when they could be secluded and shoot from the trees. The men had been too many, they had overwhelmed the guard and killed them before taking himself and the Marchwarden hostage; Haldir had managed to stick a knife in the throats of two men that had grabbed him but for that he was knocked over the back of the head and Celeborn was helplessly struck and bound before he could get to his fallen friend.

They had been put into cages beside each other and given minimal amounts of water and stale bread for the few days they'd been captive, in that time the Lord of Lothlorien had heard the men talking saying that their 'Master' wanted them to be left alive and relatively unharmed. He remembered that whilst he and Haldir had been beaten around a bit they hadn't been seriously injured although one man had been very close to having his way with the Marchwarden, who had spewed some rather loud insults, before being reminded that it was against orders.

Now however a tall man with cropped, dirty blonde hair was watching him with a leering grin. "We were watchin' ya on the road for several days." He said in a nasally voice.

"Who are you?" Celeborn growled.

"I'm the Master. Any who, I_ was_ plannin' on havin' my way with you and ya pretty little guard," he gestured at Haldir who was watching him dark, cold eyes. "However after seein' just how close ya are, I thought to myself; well why not let 'em put on a show?" He smirked.

"What?" Celeborn stared at him.

"I'll dumb it down for ya, elf." The Master rolled his eyes. "You two, are goin' to put on a show for me an' my lads, an' if we think it's good enough; we won't touch ya in that kinda way. If not; well everyone in this place'll know if elves sound as pretty as they look."

Celeborn and Haldir could only gape at the dirty man he laughed and then continued, "So little guard," He turned towards the Marchwarden, "Ya gonna see if ya can play ya Lord?" He produced a set of keys and unlocked Haldir's cage, the Marchwarden looked like he debating whether or not to headbutt him when the man spoke, "Try anythin' an' ya Lord won't see the light of another day."

Haldir came willingly at the threat an allowed himself to be thrown into the cell with Celeborn, he calmly pushed himself off of the floor and shook his hair away from his face.

"When I come back for the two of ya in a minute, ya better be ready." The Master winked.

Before he could leave the room completely Haldir called out, "Wait!" Celeborn looked at his Marchwarden with wide eyes, but his friend stubbornly refused to look at him. "You said you wished for me to 'play him', if you want me to do that I have request."

"Ya not really in a position to be makin' requests."

"If you want a show you'll provide me with what I require."

"An' that be what little guard?" The man tilted his head.

"A vial of oil."

"Pah!" The man scoffed, "Ya have a mouth, use ya spit."

"Oil." The Marchwarden said stubbornly refusing to shy away from the eye contact.

After several moments the man rolled his eyes, "Fine, ya can 'ave some oil." With that he slammed the heavy wooden door.

Haldir dropped his head with a heavy sigh, "My Lord what are we going to do?"

"We must do what they asked."

The Marchwarden looked up with wide blue eyes, "But my Lord I-"

"I would much rather surrender to my Marchwarden and close friend than be touched by one of those men out there, because unlike them I trust you not to hurt me." Celeborn put his hands on Haldir's shoulders looking into his eyes. A small strain of panic had been building inside the Lord as he continued to listen to the Master talk but knowing that if he and Haldir could be convincing enough, then the first time he was on the bottom during sex with another male he trusted, was enough to subdue it slightly.

They both had to think quickly of something that would get them hard before they could very far though the Master came back, "Not ready? Tut tut. Both of ya get naked, you 'ave two minutes before we wanna see ya perform." He winked lewdly again before leaving the room.

The two elves looked each other before Haldir began to unclothe himself, "It'll be okay, Haldir." Celeborn said reassuringly.

The Marchwarden nodded, thankfully he had thought of something to arouse himself and quickly finishing stripping himself.

Despite desperately thinking of his wife, Celeborn did not seem to have the same luck that Haldir did, their relationship had cooled after many years and they had not been intimate for a long time, unintentionally he let his eyes stray over the Marchwarden's form as he followed the other's lead; Haldir was considered quite plain amongst other elves, blonde hair and blue eyes, though he was a remarkable fighter with toned muscles, he clearly wasn't lacking in the downstairs department either. Despite coming off as arrogant, Haldir had a good heart and was fiercely loyal.

The Lord's eyes widened slightly when Haldir bent over to place his neatly folded leggings on the floor, he watched as the muscles in the Marchwarden's back, thighs and arse moved deliciously, he continued to watch as he stood once more to fold his riding tunic and then place that down. The door opened and Celeborn wrenched his eyes away, realizing with a blush that watching Haldir had aroused him.

Two men entered the room, unlocking the cage they dragged the elves out and then out the door, Celeborn first and then Haldir. They were led through a crowd of men jeering at them, some of them reached out a smacked Haldir's arse as they were unable to reach Celeborn's and he responded by glaring at them.

Eventually they reached a small clearing on the floor was what looked like a rug and the two elves carefully hid their confusion, there was also a pair of shackles staked into the ground; the man that had Celeborn forced him down onto his back, another man dragged his wrists above his head and locked them in the manacles.

This left Celeborn on his back, unable to move into any other position, Haldir was left unchained simply because he would need to be and also because he would be killed before he could escape. The Master stepped forward with a smirk and handed Haldir a small vial of oil.

The Marchwarden took a deep breath and released it quaveringly, he gently set the vial down by the edge of the dirty carpet piece they were on and walked closer so Celeborn could see him. He had been with men before, surprisingly in bottom as well as top knew what he was doing and what would likely feel good however his Lord had not been for many years, and had no doubt been on the giving end, Haldir had noticed that Celeborn was shaking a little.

Haldir gently straddled Celeborn's hips and leaned over him, Celeborn looked up at the guard with wide silvery eyes, the man above him gently cupped his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips, it was simultaneously reassuring and passionate and the Lord melted into it. Eventually, Haldir gently encouraged Celeborn to open his lips to him and they each allowed the other a moment to explore, just kissing wouldn't satisfy these men for long however and they had to pull apart.

Haldir released Celeborn's bottom lip from his mouth with a gentle nip and began to trail gentle kisses across Celeborn's jaw and up to his ears, there he nibbled gently at the tip causing the Lord to let out a soft moan, Haldir stored away the information that his ears were apparently sensitive for possible later use and murmured so nobody could hear, "Do you trust me?" Celeborn nodded tilting his head back a little to look into the Marchwarden's blue eyes. Haldir ran his lips back down along the man's neck, stopping to suck a little roughly at his pulse point and then to his collarbone where he altered between wet kisses and a few harmless bites. Celeborn couldn't contain the slightly louder moan that came from his throat. From there Haldir trailed his lips down to one of Celeborn's nipples, sucking the pink nub into his mouth, his other hand he used to roll and pinch his Lord's right nipple between his fingers.

Celeborn's breath began to come in short pants as Haldir continued to tease skilfully, he lifted his head when the Marchwarden's mouth and fingers began to wander lower; placing hot, open mouthed kisses on the pale flesh. Haldir blew a gentle breath over the leaking head of Celeborn's penis and all of his muscles rebelled at once cause him to shudder as he let out a wanton noise; Galadriel, despite being rather adventurous in bed, had never dared put her mouth around him, to disgusted by the thought, Haldir clearly did not seemed bothered though as he traced the vain on Celeborn's cock with his warm tongue.

Haldir began teasing the slit with his tongue tasting his Lord's precome and blinking in slight surprise when Celeborn released an encouraging groan. He closed his lips around the head of his penis and gently held Celeborn's hips down when he instinctually thrusted upwards; he began sucking, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, Celeborn had given up trying to watch when Haldir took him into his mouth, the deliciously wet friction causing him to make _mewling_ noises that surprised even himself, he had never made these noises when receiving oral before.

The sounds Celeborn was making helped Haldir block out the sound of jeering and noises that the men around them were making; with a pop, Haldir let off his Lord's cock and Celeborn made a pathetic sounding whimper, "P-Please Haldir…" His voice was hoarse, "P-Please don't stop." He had been _so _close.

Haldir leaned up and kissed him passionately before murmuring gently, "Don't worry my Lord." He sounded as in control as normal, as if he wasn't the slightest bit fazed with the state he had put Celeborn in. He trailed his hands soothingly down the man's sides before reaching for the vial of oil.

He dipped one finger in and began to circle Celeborn's hole before pushing in, his Lord was tight, very tight and hot around his finger and he murmured gently, "You need to relax or this will hurt more my Lord."

Celeborn nodded at his words, he knew this, had told this to other men he himself had taken but this was different and he tried to force himself to relax but the long finger moving gently in and out of him was so foreign and felt wrong but oh so _hot_. Haldir got more oil and began working two fingers inside of him stretching him further, bit by bit and the pain he had felt began lessening, giving way to pleasure.

Haldir probed gently in search of Celeborn's prostate and when he found it a raw scream was ripped from his Lord's throat.

The pleasure that rocketed through him as Haldir stimulated him had his back arching as far as he could and semen painted up his body nearing his chin, he hadn't known he could make such a noise. Celeborn didn't really want to sound like a whore, he was a respectable Lord damn it, but right now he couldn't care less, Haldir had stopped moving, "Please Haldir! Please, again, again, again."

The Marchwarden had initially feared he had hurt his Lord somehow but upon hearing the wanton sounds tumbling from Celeborn's mouth he obliged and began stimulating him again, rousing him to full hardness once more. The touch had similar results to the ones he just got and judging by the cheering and shouts from around them the men enjoyed it too. Haldir did not let his thoughts dwell for long on them and slipped his fingers from Celeborn's body, causing him to whine at the loss.

Celeborn had his head tipped back and amidst the intelligible moans and screams he was chanting the Marchwarden's name. The long drawn out whine slipped unbidden from his throat when Haldir removed his fingers but the disappointment was soon replaced with fearful anticipation when he felt Haldir at his entrance.

Haldir lathered some oil onto his cock, letting out a soft huff of pleasure as he realized he had been without, Celeborn lifted his head and nodded. Slowly Haldir eased into the hot body beneath him, placing his hands either side of his Lord's head, he leaned down and planted a reassuring kiss on his forehead.

Celeborn couldn't deny that being stretched and filled in such a way was breath taking and he was powerless to stop the small smile that appeared on his thin lips when he felt Haldir's gentle kiss. He whimpered when Haldir pulled out but the sound was cut off by a high moan when the Marchwarden's hips snapped forwards, pushing back into him.

Haldir settled into a fast almost punishing rhythm, he shifted back and gently lifted Celeborn's legs onto his shoulders, allowing for a new angle one that caused the guard to brush over his Lord's prostate repeatedly. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and that caused him to begin to speed up slightly.

"P-Please Haldir, I n-need to…" Celeborn's voice faltered and pitched slightly higher, "Please!"

"What do you need?" Haldir cooed, his voice husky and it turned Celeborn on all the more.

"I-I" He gasped arching up a little as Haldir began to nibble on his neck, his knees were nearly touching his chest the way they were positioned.

"Hm?" Haldir raised himself, grinning alluringly at the elf Lord at his mercy.

Celeborn whined pitifully before forcing the words out desperately, "Pl-Please, let me come, please!" The plea for liberation and Haldir obliges gladly; wrapping a hand round the elf cock he pumps in time with his movements and swiftly brings Celeborn to his end.

Celeborn's second release washed over him and his bawdy cry is still ringing in his ears seconds later as Haldir groans and follows him into bliss. Haldir through stubborn determination to not hurt his Lord manages to keep most of his weight off of him and after a few moments gently slips from Celeborn's raw entrance making him whine softly.

The Marchwarden lets his Lord's legs down from his shoulders and takes a moment to look at Celeborn; the usually proud elf is sprawled out like a ragdoll, hair messy and eyes closed, many men are still jeering at them but Haldir ignores them, somebody comes over and releases Celeborn's wrists from the shackles but it appears the man has fallen asleep.

"Now that was a show Marchwarden, ya can definitely make 'im sing." The Master's leering voice is beside him and Haldirn looks up. "I think ya may 'ave broken 'im though." He gestured to two men standing by before walking away

When one of them went to touch Celeborn, Haldir shook his head and stood on shaky legs, carefully pulling his Lord's arms down to his sides he then scooped him into his arms, with that he followed one man to the cells whilst another walked behind him.

The men let Haldir carry Celeborn into the cell where the clothes were yet the metal cage clanged shut and then the heavy wooden door before he could say anything; at least however he was with Celeborn. A moment passed and a man came in with a bowl and cloth, thrusting them through the bars Haldir took them and carefully began cleaning up Celeborn's abused wrists, then wiping down his front and then more private area. Once finished he carefully re-clothed Celeborn, washed and clothed himself then settles beside his Lord, quickly slipping into sleep from exhaustion.

It was the very next day that they were rescued and although they didn't speak of what had happened to anyone, Celeborn had embraced his Marchwarden when no one was looking and murmured quietly, "Thank you, for saving us both from their unsavoury actions."

Haldir had frozen for half a moment before returning the hug and murmuring back, "No problem my Lord."

**Read and review? No flames ta xx**


End file.
